lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Bunga/Gallery/The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar
returnoftheroar-0 (15).png|Bunga arrives returnoftheroar-0 (16).png|"And Kion couldn't handle the pass!" returnoftheroar-0 (17).png|"What? A giraffe couldn't handle it!" returnoftheroar-0 (18).png|"You kicked it over my head!" returnoftheroar-0 (20).png|Simba gets ignored. returnoftheroar-0 (21).png|Watching the two continue returnoftheroar-0 (23).png|Tug of war returnoftheroar-0 (24).png|Tug of war returnoftheroar-0 (27).png|Simba calls his son (again) returnoftheroar-0 (28).png|Kion hears him returnoftheroar-0 (42).png|Bunga knows where to go returnoftheroar-0 (44).png|Bunga at the edge of Pride Rock returnoftheroar-0 (45).png|Bunga holds up the fruit returnoftheroar-0 (46).png|Bunga holds up the fruit returnoftheroar-0 (47).png|Bunga taunts Kion returnoftheroar-0 (48).png|Kion approaches returnoftheroar-0 (49).png|Kion approaches returnoftheroar-0 (50).png|Kion watches his friend leap down returnoftheroar-0 (52).png|Watching Bunga fall returnoftheroar-0 (53).png|Falling off Pride Rock returnoftheroar-0 (54).png|Cannon ball! returnoftheroar-0 (56).png|Falling down returnoftheroar-0 (57).png|Bunga is safe! returnoftheroar-0 (58).png|Bunga calls to Kion returnoftheroar-0 (59).png|Bunga grabs the fruit before running off returnoftheroar-0 (64).png|Bunga runs from Kion returnoftheroar-0 (65).png|Kion chases Bunga returnoftheroar-0 (66).png|Kion chases Bunga through a herd of giraffes returnoftheroar-0 (67).png|Kion chases Bunga through a herd of giraffes returnoftheroar-0 (68).png|Kion chases Bunga through a herd of giraffes returnoftheroar-0 (69).png|Passing the baobab to Kion returnoftheroar-0 (71).png|Kion throws the baobab to Bunga returnoftheroar-0 (72).png|And Bunga throws it back to him returnoftheroar-0 (75).png|Bunga lifts the baobab fruit in the air returnoftheroar-0 (77).png|Bunga grabs the baobab fruit back from Kion returnoftheroar-0 (78).png|Playing together returnoftheroar-0 (80).png|Playing together returnoftheroar-0 (83).png|Playing together returnoftheroar-0 (89).png|Approaching the flock returnoftheroar-0 (92).png|The flock scatters returnoftheroar-0 (96).png|Approaching the Rafiki's Tree returnoftheroar-0 (97).png|Kion and Bunga approach Rafiki's Tree returnoftheroar-0 (100).png|Kion and Bunga continue playing returnoftheroar-0 (101).png|Bunga leaps onto Beshte returnoftheroar-0 (102).png|Kion leaps over Beshte returnoftheroar-0 (103).png|Bunga leaps over Basi's Pod returnoftheroar-0 (104).png|Bunga leaps onto Makuu returnoftheroar-0 (108).png|Bunga awakens Ushari returnoftheroar-0 (109).png|Bunga and Ushari tumble returnoftheroar-0 (110).png|Bunga lifts Ushari returnoftheroar-0 (111).png|Bunga takes his fruit returnoftheroar-0 (114).png|Bunga notices something coming close returnoftheroar-0 (115).png|Bunga decides to hitch a ride on Fuli returnoftheroar-0 (116).png|Bunga waits for Fuli returnoftheroar-0 (117).png|Bunga is away! returnoftheroar-0 (121).png|Bunga waves to Kion returnoftheroar-0 (122).png|...Fuli notices her extra passenger returnoftheroar-0 (123).png|Fuli gets rid of Bunga returnoftheroar-0 (125).png|Bunga falls over the edge returnoftheroar-0 (126).png|Bunga rolls onto his back returnoftheroar-0 (127).png|"Gotcha now, Bunga!" returnoftheroar-0 (128).png|Spotting the fruit returnoftheroar-0 (129).png|Rushing to get it returnoftheroar-0 (130).png|Race! returnoftheroar-0 (131).png|"Cheka, cheka cheka!" returnoftheroar-0 (135).png returnoftheroar-0 (137).png returnoftheroar-0 (138).png returnoftheroar-0 (141).png returnoftheroar-0 (142).png returnoftheroar-0 (143).png returnoftheroar-0 (144).png returnoftheroar-0 (145).png returnoftheroar-0 (146).png returnoftheroar-0 (149).png returnoftheroar-0 (150).png returnoftheroar-0 (152).png returnoftheroar-0 (153).png returnoftheroar-0 (154).png returnoftheroar-0 (173).png returnoftheroar-0 (180).png returnoftheroar-0 (183).png returnoftheroar-0 (184).png returnoftheroar-0 (185).png returnoftheroar-0 (187).png returnoftheroar-0 (188).png returnoftheroar-0 (191).png returnoftheroar-0 (194).png returnoftheroar-0 (195).png returnoftheroar-0 (196).png returnoftheroar-0 (198).png returnoftheroar-0 (203).png returnoftheroar-0 (207).png returnoftheroar-0 (208).png returnoftheroar-0 (209).png returnoftheroar-0 (213).png returnoftheroar-0 (214).png returnoftheroar-0 (215).png returnoftheroar-0 (216).png the-legend-of-scar (19).png the-legend-of-scar (20).png the-legend-of-scar (29).png the-legend-of-scar (30).png the-legend-of-scar (38).png the-legend-of-scar (39).png the-legend-of-scar (40).png the-legend-of-scar (45).png the-legend-of-scar (46).png the-legend-of-scar (48).png the-legend-of-scar (51).png the-legend-of-scar (52).png the-legend-of-scar (55).png the-legend-of-scar (59).png the-legend-of-scar (60).png the-legend-of-scar (65).png the-legend-of-scar (67).png the-legend-of-scar (68).png the-legend-of-scar (69).png the-legend-of-scar (81).png the-legend-of-scar (93).png the-legend-of-scar (94).png the-legend-of-scar (96).png the-legend-of-scar (98).png the-legend-of-scar (99).png the-legend-of-scar (100).png the-legend-of-scar (106).png the-legend-of-scar (109).png the-legend-of-scar (110).png bravest-member (8).png bravest-member (10).png bravest-member (11).png bravest-member (12).png bravest-member (13).png bravest-member (15).png bravest-member (18).png bravest-member (20).png bravest-member (21).png bravest-member (22).png bravest-member (24).png bravest-member (26).png bravest-member (27).png bravest-member (29).png bravest-member (30).png bravest-member (33).png bravest-member (34).png bravest-member (35).png bravest-member (37).png bravest-member (38).png bravest-member (39).png bravest-member (40).png bravest-member (66).png bravest-member (72).png bravest-member (83).png bravest-member (84).png bravest-member (86).png bravest-member (99).png bravest-member (100).png bravest-member (102).png bravest-member (104).png bravest-member (105).png bravest-member (107).png zuka-zama (2).png zuka-zama (4).png zuka-zama (5).png zuka-zama (6).png zuka-zama (8).png zuka-zama (9).png zuka-zama (11).png|"What's Zuka Zama?!" zuka-zama (12).png|"What's Zuka Zama?!" 2 zuka-zama (13).png zuka-zama (14).png zuka-zama (16).png|♫Zuka Zama♫ zuka-zama (17).png zuka-zama (18).png zuka-zama (19).png|Bunga sing Zuka Zama zuka-zama (20).png zuka-zama (21).png zuka-zama (22).png zuka-zama (23).png zuka-zama (25).png zuka-zama (26).png zuka-zama (27).png zuka-zama (28).png zuka-zama (29).png zuka-zama (30).png zuka-zama (31).png zuka-zama (32).png zuka-zama (33).png zuka-zama (34).png zuka-zama (35).png zuka-zama (36).png zuka-zama (37).png zuka-zama (38).png zuka-zama (39).png zuka-zama (40).png zuka-zama (41).png zuka-zama (42).png zuka-zama (43).png zuka-zama (44).png zuka-zama (45).png zuka-zama (46).png zuka-zama (47).png zuka-zama (48).png zuka-zama (49).png zuka-zama (50).png zuka-zama (51).png zuka-zama (52).png zuka-zama (53).png zuka-zama (54).png zuka-zama (55).png zuka-zama (56).png zuka-zama (57).png zuka-zama (58).png zuka-zama (59).png zuka-zama (60).png zuka-zama (61).png zuka-zama (62).png zuka-zama (63).png zuka-zama (64).png zuka-zama (65).png zuka-zama (66).png zuka-zama (68).png zuka-zama (69).png zuka-zama (70).png|Kion and Bunga high-five zuka-zama (71).png zuka-zama (73).png zuka-zama (78).png zuka-zama (80).png zuka-zama (82).png zuka-zama (1).png Rotr-hd (1).png Ono-rotr-hd (5).png Ono-rotr-hd (6).png lion-guard-assemble (9).png Rotr-hd (2).png lion-guard-assemble (11).png lion-guard-assemble (13).png lion-guard-assemble (15).png lion-guard-assemble (17).png lion-guard-assemble (32).png lion-guard-assemble (34).png lion-guard-assemble (38).png lion-guard-assemble (40).png lion-guard-assemble (44).png lion-guard-assemble (49).png lion-guard-assemble (53).png lion-guard-assemble (54).png lion-guard-assemble (58).png lion-guard-assemble (60).png lion-guard-assemble (61).png lion-guard-assemble (63).png lion-guard-assemble (60).png lion-guard-assemble (68).png lion-guard-assemble (69).png lion-guard-assemble (71).png Kiara-walksaway.png lion-guard-assemble (73).png lion-guard-assemble (75).png lion-guard-assemble (84).png lion-guard-assemble (91).png lion-guard-assemble (96).png lion-guard-assemble (97).png Kions-lament (51).png|Bunga warns Kion about Janja The-final-battle (9).png The-final-battle (14).png The-final-battle (18).png The-final-battle (19).png The-final-battle (21).png The-final-battle (22).png|Kion stops Bunga The-final-battle (23).png The-final-battle (24).png The-final-battle (27).png The-final-battle (28).png|Bunga gets the Mark of the Guard The-final-battle (29).png The-final-battle (30).png The-final-battle (41).png The-final-battle (43).png The-final-battle (50).png The-final-battle (51).png The-final-battle (52).png The-final-battle (70).png The-final-battle (71).png The-final-battle (81).png The-final-battle (101).png The-final-battle (102).png The-final-battle (104).png The-final-battle (105).png The-final-battle (106).png|Bunga rides on Fuli The-final-battle (108).png The-final-battle (110).png The-final-battle (111).png The-final-battle (112).png The-final-battle (113).png The-final-battle (114).png The-final-battle (115).png The-final-battle (116).png The-final-battle (117).png The-final-battle (118).png The-final-battle (119).png The-final-battle (122).png The-final-battle (123).png The-final-battle (124).png The-final-battle (125).png The-final-battle (126).png The-final-battle (127).png The-final-battle (143).png The-final-battle (145).png The-final-battle (147).png The-final-battle (157).png The-final-battle (166).png The-final-battle (171).png The-final-battle (172).png Category:Character Gallery Category:Bunga's Gallery Category:Gallery Category:Return of the Roar Gallery